User blog:FaelinDarksun/Cesta tieňov: 7. kapitola
Menara sa pozrela z vrchola kopca na piatich akolytov vystupujúcich po úzkej ceste. „Čo sa tam toľko zdržujete?“ skríkla na nich, „Nemáme na ten výstup celý deň!“ Odpoveďou jej bolo len mrmlanie unavených a nahnevaných akolytov. Nikto z nich nechápal, prečo ich ráno vyhnala von a povedala im, že dnes vystúpia na vrchol hory nad Ratchetom. Samozrejme, že to museli spraviť vo svojich purpurových róbach, ktoré im výstup celkom sťažovali. Nakoniec sa ale všetci viac-menej úspešne dostali až na plochý vrcholok. „Zrejme sa čudujete, prečo sme museli ísť až sem,“ povedala majsterka tieňov, „Dôvodom je, že majster Farsan si svoju vežu cení až priveľmi na to, aby dovolil pätici akolytov prvý raz precvičovať tieňové kúzla v jej blízkosti. Navyše, je to tu pokojnejšie ako kdekoľvek v okolí mesta a budete sa ľahšie sústrediť.“ Medzi akolytmi to zašumelo. Všetci boli nadšením celí bez seba, lebo po dlhých hodinách psychických cvičení a teórie sa konečne dostali k skutočnej mágii. „Dobre, takže, postavte sa, kde sa vám zachce, ale udržujte niekoľkometrový odstup od ostatných. Ak niečo pokazíte, chcem, aby ste za to niesli dôsledky len vy a nie sj ostatní.“ Všetci ju poslúchli. Menara medzi nimi pomaly prechádzala. „Dlho ste sa na toto pripravovali a teraz konečne prišiel váš čas. Dnes sa konečne dostanete k praktickému využitiu starého a mocného umenia ovládania tieňov,“ povedala obradne, „Ako mnohí pred vami aj vy budete pokračovať v dlhoročnej tradícii, odovzdávanej z majstra na akolytu. Dôvod, prečo vás zdržujem všetkými týmito hlúpymi rečami je ten, že milujem pokusy akolytov zakryť nedočkavosť a znechutenie, a tváriť sa, že to, čo tu trepem ich zaujíma. Takže, privolať! Upokojte sa, sústreďte sa a pokúste sa nájsť niekde vlákna tieňovej energie!“ Faelin zavrel oči a sústredil sa. Mysľou hľadal akýkoľvek náznak v okolí, ktorý by bol cítiť ako tieň, ale nachádzal len slabé známky arkánnej mágie. Oheň ale teraz nepotreboval. Zamračil sa a ešte viac sa sústredil. Po chvíli našiel to, čo hľadal. Sústredil sa na niekoľko vlákien energie a svojou vôľou ich prinútil presunúť sa do jeho zopätých rúk. Otvoril oči a uvidel vo svojich rukách fialovo-čiernu hmlu, ktorá sa krútila, vzpínala a prevaľovala v jeho rukách. „Druhý krok! Spútať! Rýchlo, kým sa tiene znovu nevrátia tam, odkiaľ ste ich privolali!“ skríkla Menara. Faelin sa sústredil na guľu tieňov v jeho rukách. Jej vzpínanie sa zmenšilo a už sa len pomaly preskupovala v malej guli v jeho rukách, ktorej tvar bol nemenný. „A teraz si na vás pochutnám. Ideme sa rozprávať. Samozrejme, že kúzla musíte udržiavať stále aktívne,“ povedala s úsmevom Menara, „Takže, čo nasleduje teraz? Magaz?“ Faelin sa zamračil v snahe naraz počúvať Menaru a popritom udržiavať guľu vo svojich rukách. Držať tiene. „Upraviť,“ povedala Magaz. Držať tiene. „Dobre,“ odvetila Menara, „Čo znamená upraviť v terminológii tieňovej mágie, Wytula?“ Držať tiene. „ Dodať tieňu vlastnosti, aké od neho potrebujeme,“ odvetila nemŕtva žena. Držať tiene. „Aké vlastnosti dodávame tieňu, Lydia?“ Držať tiene. „Rôzne,“ odvetila s úsmevom akolytka. Držať tiene. „Och, dievča, buď konkrétne!“ nahnevane vyprskla Menara. Držať tiene. „Môžeme ich upraviť do pevnej podoby a využiť ako útočné kúzlo vo forme gule, prípadne ich roztiahnuť a vytvoriť štít. Štít taktiež môžeme obohatiť, aby odolával aj magickým útokom, ale čím širšie využitie má, tým viac energie na jeho údržbu vynaložíme a tiež sa musíme viac sústrediť.“ Držať tiene. „Dobre, to mi zatiaľ stačí. Faelin, Fenrick, kým vám nedám ďalší príkaz, budete sa pozerať Lydii na prsia!“ povedala majsterka so širokým úsmevom. Magaz a Wytula vyprskli od smiechu. Lydii to veľmi vtipné neprišlo. Držať tiene. U Slnka, ona má asi vnútornú túžbu dokázať neschopnosť mužských akolytov! Faelin poslúchol rozkaz. Tieniť drže...držať tiene, držať tiene! „Dnes sa naučíme len základné kúzlo, a to tieňovú guľu. Jedná sa o najzákladnejšie, ale zároveň aj najspoľahlivejšie tieňové kúzlo. Akú vlastnosť chceme dodať tomuto kúzlu, Wytula?“ pokračovala bez emócií Menara. Držať tiene! „Pevnosť.“ Drž tie tiene! „Správne. Síce to pred minútou povedala Lydia, ale aspoň mám dôkaz, že počúvaš, čo hovorím. Tak, nový príkaz: Upravte tieň do pevnej podoby!“ Držať tiene, pridať pevnosť. Uf, to bolo tesné. Faelin sa sústredil. Ako im Menara predtým vysvetlila, tiene sa správali ako časť tela. Ich úprava bola ako stáčanie vlasu. To, čo s nimi chceli spraviť, to s nimi spraviť mohli. Samozrejme, že niekedy sa vlas javil ako adamantiová tehlička. Faelinovi sa nakoniec podarilo dosiahnuť požadovaný výsledok. Držať tiene. „Teraz vypustite kúzla k oblohe!“ prikázala Menara. Držať tiene, vystreliť nahor, udržiavať počas letu. Faelin spravil pohyb rukami, ako keby chcel guľu skutočne vrhnúť a následne ju poslal k oblohe. Ako im Menara tiež vysvetlila, pre myseľ je jednoduchšie prijať ideu vrhnutia kúzla, ak naozaj rukami vykonajú pohyb, ktorým by ho vrhli, keby sa jednalo o normálny predmet. Rovnako sa štít ľahšie udržiaval, ak boli ruky natiahnuté pred telom v ochrannom geste. Vlastne sa jednalo o pomôcky, ktoré uľahčovali kúzlenie. Držať tiene, držať rýchlosť. Všetci piati vystrelili kúzla k oblohe. Vtedy sa ale stalo niečo, čoho sa Faelin bál. Slabosť, ktorá ho postihla pri kúzlení arkánnych kúziel, sa prejavila aj teraz. Bolo to síce neskôr, ale o to silnejšie. V hrudi mal pocit, ako keby ho niekto zvnútra trhal a za sebou nechával len prázdnu pustinu. Jedna z gulí zrazu zmizla a Faelin sa rozkričal od bolesti. Zvalil sa na zem. Ostatní sa k nemu zbehli. „Čo ti je?“ spýtala sa vydesene Lydia. Chcel jej odpovedať, ale pred očami uvidel čierne fľaky, ktoré sa rýchlo rozšírili a on zamdlel. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu